


Black Famiy, White Sheep

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: The Slytherin Cabal, Hogwarts, Minor Character Death, Wicked witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: In which Narcissa finally gains her sister’s respect.





	Black Famiy, White Sheep

“Walk me through it once more,” Pandora Zabini drawled, casting silent spells at her eyes before the mirror, testing the effects of different iris colors.

“Do leave the mirror. You know you’re gorgeous, ‘Dora,” Narcissa replied. Only a compliment would coax the other witch away from her reflection.

“The incense is making my head ache,” Pandora groaned, sprawling dramatically across her bed.

Silently, Narcissa agreed. “It’s essential to the plan.”

As if on cue, a small cabinet sitting in the middle of the pentagram symbol burned into the carpet rattled. Lit candles and incense circled the cabinet, bathing it in flickering light and wafting smoky columns into the air.

“Keep Bellatrix from leaving – use your amazing silent spell work. She must be the one closest to the cabinet… Once it’s open, I doubt she’ll be able to move…” Narcissa added in a hushed tone, imagining her heartless sister squirming on the carpet. 

“You think this will work..?” Pandora asked voice thick with skepticism.

Narcissa’s eyes gleamed with vengeful purpose. “As long as Esther and Adria are convincing. Bella can’t resist the opportunity to shame me.”

_Outside of the dark and smoky third-year girls’ dorm…_

The sounds of celebration drifted from one of the boys’ dorms while Esther Nott and Adria Yaxley sat together in the common area, covertly watching for the appearance of Bellatrix Black. There was a handful of other witches in the damp room, skipping the Samhain parties. Esther absently twirled a frizzy lock of hair round her finger. Adria appeared to be reading, her blond braids plaited as straight and tight as her spine.

It was whispered that the oldest Black sister was slightly mad and those who crossed her suffered mysterious accidents. Narcissa Black, however, had established loyal friends in her dorm. As a master of manipulation, the fair-haired youngest Black sister drew followers with results rather than fear. Narcissa showed her friends how combining their talents made for successful escapades.

Suddenly, Esther’s twirling finger went still. She poked her elbow into Allagra’s side and leaned towards her.

“Cissy’s summoning a ghost tonight,” Esther stage whispered. “Very dangerous magic.”

Adria snapped her book shut with convincing annoyance. “She wouldn’t dare.”

With a vigorous nod, Esther prepared to continue their rehearsed conversation but was stopped by the intense dark eyes above Allagra.

“What did you say?” Bellatrix demanded. “_Narcissa White_ is summoning a ghost?”

The Common Room fell silent at Bellatrix’s announcement but the nearby Halloween revelry continued, undisturbed.

“We must all bear witness to Narcissa White’s triumph!” the obnoxious witch cackled, storming for her youngest sister’s dorm with glee.

Adria and Esther hurried after Bellatrix; they’d been promised a priceless spectacle for their participation. The other witches followed as well.

At the sound of her sister’s voice, Narcissa stood and took her place behind the pentagram. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears but she appeared as calm as the glassy lake in early hours.

“Tell me you’re not actually trying to summon a spirit, Narcissa _White_…”

While Narcissa was numb to Bella’s insult of her pale coloring compared to that of her sisters, she curled her lip for the audience.

“Dear, Bella. I’m so pleased that you’ve joined us…”

“What is this?”

Narcissa made note of the other witches. Depending upon their loyalties, she might need to cast a few memory charms. Adria and Esther, of course. Cartera Flint, Simone Burke, and Therese Crabbe were sixth-years with no deep interest in the Black family other than entertainment. Narcissa didn’t recognize the others but they were small and, likely, first-years. She’d keep an eye on them.

“You know the veil between the living and dead is at its thinnest on Samhain,” Narcissa chided. “Come closer so you can see properly.”

Bellatrix stepped into the candlelight, dubiously examining the runes and symbols burned into the carpet.

It couldn’t have been more perfect.

Quickly, Narcissa took a step back, ensuring that Bellatrix was closest to the cabinet. She waved her wand in a grand sweep, sending incense smoke across the room in clouds.

“_M__anifestum E__xspiravit_!” she cast in a deep voice, peppering the air with blue sparks.

Silently, the cabinet popped open and a ghostly figure emerged.

Gasps and squeaks came from the witches wedged together in the doorway but none was louder than Bellatrix Black. To the unknowing, it seemed Narcissa had summoned a soul from beyond the grave. In reality, Pandora had a stunning spell ready on her tongue should it be needed and Adria had silently sprung the cabinet’s latch to release its contents while Narcissa put on a show.

As the ghost gained definition, a sound like a wounded animal escaped from between Bellatrix’s lips and she fell to her knees. Narcissa’s heart thumped with satisfaction.

“_I know what you did, Bella_,” the specter sang.

The tiny hairs on Narcissa’s nape rose at the familiar sound.

“No! You couldn’t!” Bella cried.

“_I know what you did, Bella_,” it repeated.

“No, Mother…” Bella sobbed, losing all will to remain upright. She slumped onto her side then rolled onto her back, unable to tear her wide eyes from the ghost.

“_I know what you did, Bella_.”

Druella Black had spoken with a musical lilt to her voice and Narcissa took a shuddering breath, sternly reminding herself that the vision was not her mother but a means to torture Bellatrix.

While Druella had been a rather hard woman, she was softer on Narcissa. Perhaps because the youngest Black sister had been a sickly baby. Or, perhaps because Narcissa was the last child of Cygnus and Druella Black. Regardless, Druella had coached Narcissa ceaselessly on the merits of finding a husband – a wealthy and worthy wizard.

“You don’t understand… He made me do it, Mother…” Bella wailed. She no longer seemed to care that she had an audience.

“_I know what you did, Bella_.”

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” Bella gushed, grabbing handfuls of her hair and ripping it down the sides of her face.

Narcissa impassively watched the witch. There was one thing Bella needed to confess before her suffering would end.

“_I know what you did, Bella_.”

“Yes! I did it! I poisoned your wine! Cygnus made me do it!”

Narcissa’s gaze flew to the faces of the others. There was shock and disgust and a couple of witches disappeared from view.

“_I know what you did, Bella_.”

A wordless gurgling scream tore from the terrorized witch.

Satisfied, Narcissa finally stepped forward. The ghost began to evolve into something else but Narcissa banished it back into the cabinet where it gave an angry rattle.

Whispers reached Narcissa as she waited for Bellatrix to catch-up with what had been done to her.

“It was a Boggart.”

“Sneaky witch!”

“Let’s go.”

Pandora, Esther, and Adria sat on Pandora’s bed by the door, silently watching the sisters.

“You… _You_…” Bellatrix didn’t seem capable of more as she shakily climbed to her feet.

Legs about numb with tension, Narcissa stared coolly and unblinking at her sister.

“Narcissa _Black_, then,” Bellatrix conceded and moved jerkily out the door.

The next morning, it was as if all the whole of Slytherin knew what had happened but only one wizard was brave enough to actually confront Narcissa.

“How do your sisters feel about you being Slytherin’s new celebrity?”

A fourth-year with pale hair and eyes sat across from Narcissa. Pleased to have the haughty wizard’s attention, she lifted a brow and took a sip of pumpkin juice before replying.

“Bellatrix won’t bother me, again but I’m afraid Andromeda couldn’t handle the truth. She disappeared in the night.”

Narcissa suspected it would be some time before she saw Andromeda again.

“Bellatrix is your oldest sister? Spouts anti-mixed blood propaganda in the Common Room?”

Narcissa nodded.

“It is no small feat to cow that madwoman,” Lucius whispered. “You have my admiration.”

Something like pleasure drifted through Narcissa and she subconsciously batted her lashes. She enjoyed the overnight notoriety and the quickly-downcast eyes as she swept through Hogwarts corridors with her friends but to gain the attention of Lucius Malfoy was quite unforeseen. Lucius was wealthy and worthy – her mother would be pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 2019 Slytherin Cabal’s Wicked Witches Fic Fest.  
Beta: The most awesome shiv5468


End file.
